Naruto and Hinata's Sinnoh Pokémon Adventure
by DragonKing19
Summary: Sent on a Mission to the Seven Pokémon Regions Naruto and Hinata Head to the Sinnoh Region to become League and Contest Champions. Can they do it with a new friend and battle a mysterious new Evil in the Sinnoh Region?


Naruto and Hinata's Sinnoh Pokémon Adventure

Chapter 1: The Mission

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC OF THE NEW YEAR HERE IN 2015!**

**THIS IS A NARUTO POKEMON FIC!**

**THIS WILL BE NARUTO AND HINATA'S JOURNEY TO EVERY POKEMON REGION!**

**THE FIRST STOP IS SINNOH!**

**THIS FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE IN THE LEAF VILLAGE!**

**THERE WILL BE OC TRAINERS AS WELL!**

**THIS ALSO TAKES PLACE AFTER TSUNADE'S BECOMES THE NEW HOKAGE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Hidden Leaf Village and we see that everyone is living peacefully and the Ninjas are relaxing after some Missions.<p>

We now go to the Hokage's Office and we see the Fifth Hokage Tsunade and her assistant Shizune with her.

Naruto and Hinata who are in their everyday clothes were in her office.

Lady Tsunade looked at the two.

"I am glad you two are here." Tsunade said. "Because I have a very important Mission for the both of you."

Naruto and Hinata gulped.

"Whats the Mission Grandma?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade got mad but sighed.

"This mission is to travel to the Seven Region of the Pokémon Region." Tsunade said.

The two are confused.

"Pokémon?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Creatures with powers." Tsunade said. "There are different types and appearances. The Types are Dragon Type, Normal Type, Fire Type, Fighting Type, Water Type, Flying Type, Grass Type, Poison Type, Electric Type, Ground Type, Psychic Type, Rock Type, Ice Type, Bug Type, Ghost Type, Dark Type, Steel Type, and Fairy Type."

Naruto and Hinata are shocked.

"Whoa those are a lot of types." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Shizune said. "There are seven Regions. The Kanto Region, Orange Islands, The Johto Region, The Hoenn Region, The Sinnoh Region, The Unova Region and the Kalos Region."

"You two will be traveling to the Sinnoh Region first because I have an old friend there." Tsunade said. "He will give you two a Starter Pokémon to help you two on your journey."

Hinata was confused.

"Um what are the starter Pokémon in every region?" Hinata asked confused.

Shizune smiled.

"Well in the Kanto Region the Starter Pokémon there are Bulbasaur the Grass Type Pokémon, Charmander the Fire Type Pokémon and Squirtle a Water Type Pokémon. In the Johto Region the Starter Pokémon there are Chikorita the Grass Type Pokémon, Cyndaquil the Fire Type Pokémon and Totodile a Water Type Pokémon. In the Hoenn Region the Starter Pokémon there are Treeko the Grass Type Pokémon, Torchic the Fire Type Pokémon and Mudkip a Water Type Pokémon. In the Sinnoh Region the Starter Pokémon there are Turtwig the Grass Type Pokémon, Chimchar the Fire Type Pokémon and Piplup a Water Type Pokémon. In the Unova Region the Starter Pokémon there are Snivy the Grass Type Pokémon, Tepig the Fire Type Pokémon and Oshawott a Water Type Pokémon. In the Kalos Region the Starter Pokémon there are Chespin the Grass Type Pokémon, Fennekin the Fire Type Pokémon and Froakie a Water Type Pokémon." Shizune said

Naruto smiled.

"They seem cool." He said.

Tsunade smiled.

"They are. I started put with a Bulbasaur when I went on my journey." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata are shocked.

"You traveled to the Pokémon Region?" The two Ninjas asked.

"Yes and I won every Contest from the regions and every League." Tsunade said.

"Contests?" Hinata asked.

"Yes there are contest for trainers who don't want to do the Pokémon Leagues. They are called Pokémon Coordinator." Tsunade said. "But in the Unova Region there are no contests and in the Kalos Region there are also no contents. Just Pokémon trainers called Pokémon Performer. I have no idea what they do. But I never got interested."

Shizune smiled.

"Hinata I think those two would be great for you." She said.

Hinata blushed

"R.r. ?" She asked.

"Yep." Shizune said.

Tsunade smiled.

"Anyway I chose you two because Naruto you encouraged me to be the Hokage and Hinata because she is skilled." Tsunade said.

Hinata blushed.

'I get to go on a mission with Naruto.' She thought. 'This will be my chance.'

Tsunade smiled.

"When you get to the Sinnoh Region you will not use any Ninja moves and need some new clothes. So no Orange Naruto." Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto sighed.

"Ok." He said.

Shizune got serious.

"We don't know how long this Mission will take and how long you two will be gone. So good luck on this." Shizune said. "Also write to us when you get a chance."

Naruto was confused.

"So how will we get to these new places?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade smiled.

"There is a ship that will take you to the Sinnoh Region. It is at the Wave Village so you will need to go there to get to the ship. It leaves tomorrow." Tsunade said.

The two Ninjas nodded.

"Good luck on this Mission." Tsunade said.

"And have fun catching these new creatures." Shizune said.

"RIGHT!" Naruto and Hinata shouted and left.

Shizune looked at Tsunade.

"Think they will complete the Mission?" She asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"I hope so. Lets just hope the Akatsuki does not find Naruto." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded.

"We can only hope." She said.

With that the two sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


End file.
